


In Demand at Dinnertime

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Child Tony Stark, Drabble, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Peggy crouches, one hand outstretched and the other on the floor for balance.“Very good thinking to avoid adults’ sight-lines, darling,” she praises.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	In Demand at Dinnertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



When Tony Stark is four years old, he builds his first circuit board. While this—along with his passion for figuring out how everything mechanical works—makes him a very precocious child, he is still a child. A child currently hiding under Howard’s workshop table, brown eyes squinting nervously as he clutches bits of metal and a welding tool close to his chest. Peggy crouches, one hand outstretched and the other on the floor for balance.

“Very good thinking to avoid adults’ sight-lines, darling,” she praises. “But it’s time to place your project to the side and come to dinner.”


End file.
